


a dangerous waltz

by kaiju



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Grindelwald likes to show his love in weird ways, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju
Summary: Just as Graves is about to turn back to Tina, an unfamiliar face taps him on the shoulder. This wizard is tall, almost half a head taller than him, and broad-shouldered. His honey blonde hair is slicked back and tied at the base of his neck with a blue ribbon. He smiles at Graves and Percival feels warm all over.“May I have this dance?” The wizard bows his head slightly and extends a hand.Despite not knowing the man, Graves is definitely not one to reject a dance from a very handsome stranger. He accepts, placing his hand in the other’s and then he’s led to the ballroom floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [致命圆舞曲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542474) by [annebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebaby/pseuds/annebaby)



> Filling this prompt:
> 
> Grindelwald became rather fond of Graves while he was holding him captive. Post-film, after he escapes from prison, every now and then he hears information that is vital for the cases Graves is working on. He begins to drop him a note now and then. One day, Grindelwald hears something that, if Graves doesn't know, the auror (oh, and the investigative team, Grindelwald supposes) could get killed. So, he decides to deliver it in person. He disguises himself and infiltrates MACUSA's company ball.
> 
> Graves has no idea the handsome man who asks him to dance is Grindelwald until his dancing partner begins to call him the same pet names Grindelwald used with him and telling him information about the trafficking ring he's been investigating. But, as Grindelwald informs him, exposing the other wizard could result in the death of most if not all of the guests, so Graves just keeps on dancing.
> 
> *
> 
> This one is short and sweet, and _very_ self indulgent.

It’s a quarter into MACUSA’s company ball and Percival can tell that Tina is frightfully nervous. He thinks it’s rather funny, honestly. That she’s so anxious about her role as the ball’s organizer. Everything must be perfect for Madam Picquery, after all. But Graves thinks she’s done an excellent job. 

Tina has managed to invite all of the uppermost wizards – those with political power, financial authority, and social prowess. The younger ones, the sons and daughters of these influential people, dance in the middle of the ballroom while the others stand to the sidelines, drinking and feasting. They all look as though they’re having fun. With the exception of Tina.

“You’ve done everything by the book, Porpentina. You’ll be fine,” Graves says, trying to reassure her.

“Mr. Graves is right, Teenie,” Queenie pats her on the shoulder.

Tina fidgets with her necklace and glances at both Graves and her sister. “I’m just so worried because I’ve invited Newt and I begged him not to bring his suitcase, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave his creatures alone.” She points by the door.

Sure enough, Newt is standing at the buffet table in an odd ensemble with his suitcase in one hand and a glass of turnip wine in another. Very Newt-like, Percival thinks, being unable to part with his suitcase full of creatures and all.

Just as Graves is about to turn back to Tina, an unfamiliar face taps him on the shoulder. This wizard is tall, almost half a head taller than him, and broad-shouldered. His honey blonde hair is slicked back and tied at the base of his neck with a blue ribbon. He smiles at him and Graves feels warm all over.

“May I have this dance?” The wizard bows his head slightly and extends a hand.

Despite not knowing the man, Graves is definitely not one to reject a dance from a very handsome stranger. He accepts, placing his hand in the other’s and then he’s led to the ballroom floor.

The wizard tightly wraps an arm around Percival’s waist. They intertwine their fingers and begin waltzing to the rhythm of the music. It’s slow and steady, nothing too dramatic, not just yet. And because they aren’t too intimate with each other, they keep a little distance between their bodies. Percival finds all of this incredibly charming.

Rhythmic stepping and elegant turns make it seem like the entire room is spinning as others begin to join, filling the dance floor. The wizard is quite talented, Percival notices. His feet are feather-light and he keeps his head held high as he practically leads him throughout the entire dance.

“I know we’ve only just met, but I have to say, you’re quite a dancer. Where did you learn to dance?” Graves asks as they pull their bodies close.

“It would take away from the mystery if I told you, _dear Director,_ ” The wizard purrs.

Graves pulls back, shocked. He looks at the wizard for signs of Him but he gets an innocent, soft smile in return. He’s overthinking it. The man is just trying to flirt. Every witch and wizard in America knows that Percival is the Director. He’s slightly shaken, but his worry quickly disappears when the song switches to one with a slower tempo, and he’s melting in the other wizard’s arms. The string instruments play romantically, pulling everyone in the ballroom into a calm, slow dance.

It goes on like that for a couple of minutes. Gentle and relaxed, lightly swaying and spinning every so often. Percival tells himself that he must compliment Tina later, for the excellent choice in music.

They keep dancing, bodies entangling until they’re pressed chest to chest and cheek to cheek. The hand around his waist inches up his back and then grasps his shoulder tightly. The wizard twists his head so that his lips press against Percival’s ear and he whispers.

“I wish we could have done this sooner, _my sweet._ ”

Alarms ring in Percival’s head and he tries to push himself away from the wizard. “Grindel–”

“Shh, shh,” Grindelwald pulls them closer together. “You’re going to want to listen to what I have to say, _darling._ ”

Graves breathes hard through his nose and struggles to get out of Grindelwald's hold, but listens.

“They’re expecting you to find them. If you walk into their business tomorrow, you’ll be walking straight into a trap. There’s a mole in your team who has been selling your plans,” Grindelwald says.

The trafficking ring, Graves realizes. Grindelwald knows about the trafficking ring that he’s been investigating for the past few weeks. Picquery had told him that this case is extremely important and vital to the unmasking of the dark wizard community in America. Several of the most well-known criminals are associated with the ring’s group and Graves has been tracking them down for years. It’s no surprise Grindelwald knows about them, but Percival can’t help but wonder why this brought the dark wizard to the ball.

“Why didn’t you just leave me a note like the other times you’ve done this?” Graves asks.

“This is far more important than any of those times,” Grindelwald says as they continue to dance, which is much more difficult now that Graves knows who he is. “If you follow through with your plan and infiltrate their ring, you will be facing a group of well-prepared wizards and it will cost you your life. Oh, and the lives of your investigative team, I suppose.” He adds as an afterthought.

“Why do you care? You held me captive for months.”

Grindelwald gasps, taken aback.

“Can’t you see, my love? The way I try to protect you by providing you with vital information for your all of your cases. I’ve grown rather fond you, you know. I care about whether you live or die. There’s never a day that goes by where I don’t miss having you by my side,” Grindelwald sighs. He sounds like a teenager with a crush. Percival doesn’t know whether to feel flattered or offended.

Graves ignores the lengthy, out-of-place confession. “What makes you think I won’t turn you in right now? We _are_ still in the Woolworth after all. There are cells just below us.”

Grindelwald laughs and holds Percival’s hand above his head as he briefly twirls and then fits his arm around Percival’s waist once again. “You discovered my true identity more than five minutes ago and we’re still dancing. I’m sure if you didn’t already know the answer you would have turned me in.”

He was right. If Graves exposes Grindelwald, he’ll just end up putting everyone else in danger.

“By the way, I was thrilled to find out Ms. Goldstein had invited Mr. Scamander. If you were to alert security of my presence, he would be the first to go. We wouldn’t want an international disaster in your hands, correct?” Grindelwald asks, raising an eyebrow.

Graves scowls. Grindelwald always knew where to hit him where it hurts. 

So Graves gives in, and they keep dancing.

“Tell me more,” Graves demands, maintaining eye contact with Grindelwald as they step along to the melody. “Tell me who the mole is. Tell me when I should infiltrate them.”

They spin, again, and Grindelwald dips Percival low, so low that the tails of his suit graze the floor. Without missing a beat, Grindelwald gracefully pulls him back up and fits his hand into the small of Percival’s back. Graves hates to admit how much he’s enjoying this.

“Meet me tomorrow, by the diner across from the bakery you always visit,” Grindelwald says, pushing his face into the crook of Percival’s neck and places a chaste kiss there. He steps back and bows. “I think I’ve overstayed my welcome. Wouldn’t want to keep you from all the political work that’s to be done.”

Grindelwald takes Percival’s hand and kisses the back of it, long and intimate, gentle and chivalrous. Graves can feel himself flush, but only slightly. Grindelwald smiles when he stops the kiss and glances up at Percival, his eyes confident and determined. He bows again, and then leaves through the entrance, as any normal wizard would. And then Graves realizes that all eyes are on him.

“Mr. Graves, who was that handsome man?” Tina asks, walking towards him, face lit with curiosity.

Graves stands there, hands still held out. He’s a little bit enchanted by the dark wizard, and he has no idea what to think. But he does know that he’ll be meeting with him again tomorrow, by the diner across from the bakery he always visits. Percival’s lips form into an amused smile. He looks at Tina and shakes his head.

“Nobody. Just a stranger who wanted to dance.”


End file.
